dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jessica Hsuan
Perfil thumb|250px|Jessica Hsuan *'Nombre:' 宣萱 / Suen Huen (Xuan Xuan) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Jessica Hester Hsuan *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura: '''171 cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia: Hermano mayor Dramas *Listening Snow Tower (QQLive, 2019) *My Unfair Lady (2017) *The Hiddens (myTV SUPER, 2016) *The War of Beauties (2013) *Tiger Cubs (2012) *Love Amongst War (2012) *Refresh 3+7 Capítulo: Raibow Friday (Dragon TV, 2012) *ICAC Investigators (TVB, 2009) *Sisters of Pearl (TVB, 2009) *A Pillow Case of Mystery II (TVB, 2009) *Just Love II (TVB, 2009) *Parental Guidance 2 (2008) *Healing Souls es Gu Lan (2008) *Parental Guidance (2007) *The Drive of Life (TVB-CCTV, 2007) *Below the Lion Rock (TVB, 2006) *Dicey Business (TVB, 2006) *Tin Foh (2006) *Life Made Simple (TVB, 2005) *Just Love (TVB, 2005) *A Handful of Love (TVB, 2004) *Lady Fan (TVB, 2004) *A Chinese Ghost Story (2003) *Where is My Love (情歸何處/假如我是真的) (2002) *Square Pegs (TVB, 2002) *Golden Faith (TVB, 2002) *Burning Flame II (TVB, 2002) *Invisible Journey (TVB, 2002) *A Step into the Past (TVB, 2001) *A Matter of Customs (TVB, 2000) *When Dreams Come True (夢想成真) (TVB, 2000) *Witness to a Prosecution (TVB, 1999) *Game of Deceit (TVB, 1999) *Detective Investigation Files IV (TVB, 1999) *Man's Best Friend (TVB, 1999) *Rural Hero (TVB, 1998) *Secret of the Heart (TVB, 1998) *A Recipe for the Heart (TVB, 1997) *Old Time Buddy (TVB, 1997) *File of Justice V (TVB, 1997) *Outburst (TVB, 1996) *Cold Blood Warm Heart (TVB, 1996) *File of Justice IV (TVB, 1995) *A Good Match from Heaven (天降奇緣) (TVB, 1995) *Class of Distinction (阿SIR早晨) (TVB, 1994) *Happy Harmony (餐餐有宋家) (TVB, 1994) *Master of Martial Arts (黃飛鴻系列之鐵膽梁寬) (TVB, 1994) *Eternity (千歲情人) (TVB, 1994) *The Edge of Righteousness (龍兄鼠弟) (TVB, 1993) Temas para dramas *"十萬個為什麼" con Roger Kwok, tema de apertura para Life Made Simple (2005) *"軟糖" con Roger Kwok, tema de introduccion para Square Pegs (2002) y Life Made Simple (2005) *''Mamma Mia'', con Lydia Shum, Paul Chun, Bobby Au Yeung, Esther Kwan, y Maggie Cheung Ho Yee, tema musical de A Recipe for the Heart (1997) *"難兄難弟" con Gallen Lo, Francis Ng, y Maggie Cheung Ho Yee, tema de apertura para Old Time Buddy (1997) Películas *And I Hate You So (2000) *The Masked Prosecutor (1999) *The Hunted Hunter (1997) *Hero (1997) *Up for the Rising Sun (1997) *Mr. Mumble (1996) *01:00 AM (1995) *Flirting Scholar (1993) Reconocimientos *'''34th TVB Anniversary Awards: Mi personaje favorito de TV por A Step into the Past (2001) *'33rd TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mi personaje favorito de TV por A Matter of Customs (2000) *'32nd TVB Anniversary Awards:' Mejor actriz po Detective Investigation Files IV (1999) Curiosidades *'Idiomas: '''cantonés, mandarín, Inglés, Shanghainese, japonés, francés *'Talentos:' Tocar el piano (hasta el 5 grado). Tocaba el piano ella misma en Class of Distinction (1994) y Invisible Journey (2002). *'Debut: Se unió TVB a finales de 1992 *'''Aficiones: El lavado su coche (el registro más alto es de 7 horas), escuchar música, ver a sus perros dormir, organizar sus cosas *'Primer lugar en el mundo del espectáculo:' Comercial filmado para "Ferrero Rocher" Chocolate *'Nombre en Inglés:' Jessica (nombre) está dado por su padre. Hester (el segundo nombre) viene dado por su madre, cuyo primer nombre es Esther. Hsuan (apellido) es su apellido que se escribe en mandarín. Enlaces *Sina *Wikipedia en chino *Baike baidu *Facebook *Instagram *Weibo Galería 2007tvnextawards4fl0.png Jessica Hsuan-1.jpg Jessica Hsuan-2.jpg Jessica Hsuan.jpg Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante